Valae the Valiant
by DJ.V
Summary: Valae is a ranger accompanying Strider in his duties. She just happens to run into the four hobbits at the Prancing Pony. What happens when she goes with them on their quest to Mordor? And when she takes a liking to a certain handsome elf we all know?
1. Chapter 1

_It began with the forging of the Great Rings._

_Three were given to the Elves; Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

_Seven, to the Dwarf Lords; Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._

_And nine; nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who, above all else, desired power._

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race._

_But they were all of them deceived…_

_For another ring was made._

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

Valae Staerl watched as four tiny figures came into the Inn. Hobbits. They wore dark capes over their heads and bodies. She, herself, was hooded. She needed not the attention of curious eyes. Still, she nudged the other hooded figure beside her. He understood. Valae could sense something else coming from the half-lings. She knew her companion could as well.

Valae was as normal as any mortal human could me. She was part of the race of Men, though she hardly looked the lot. For beneath her hood, she was a pretty girl about nine-teen. Exotic-looking. Almost Elvin-like, though not nearly as beautiful. A slim long nose, deep dark eyes, thick lips, tanned skin, and long dark hair like a raven's wing gave Valae the kind of attention a Ranger avoided. So she kept herself hooded and cloaked most of the time.

The hobbits sat at a table, drinking beer and talking casually. One hobbit, however, seemed nervous. His bright blue eyes glanced around at everything, occasionally glancing at Valae and her companion.

"What do you think, Strider?" Valae asked her companion. He didn't reply.

Another hobbit mumbled something to the little blue-eyed one. He turned to glance at us and spoke briefly to the waiter, who also glanced at us at our table in the far-back corner. The waiter mumbled something to the hobbit and continued with his own business. The hobbit glanced at Valae. She smirked, knowing the lower half of her face was visible. The hobbit turned away quickly.

Suddenly, one of the hobbits, who'd made his way to buy a pint, began speaking loudly.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" the hobbit laughed cheerfully in a heavily accented voice. "He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed…"

Valae tuned the hobbit out as she saw the little blue-eyed hobbit dash towards the chatty one. Strider put his pipe down beside her.

Blue-eyes, as Valae called him for now, grabbed the other hobbit and yanked on him hard. Startled, the other hobbit turned quickly, knocking Blue-eyes off his feet. The poor hobbit fell on his back, a small gold trinket flying out of his hands. Strider jumped at Valae's side, starling her. Then, as the gold trinket slipped onto the hobbits finger accidentally, the little half-ling disappeared. Valae gasped.

"Wait for me in the room. Go, now," Strider mumbled harshly to her. She nodded and stood. She quickly made her way upstairs, pushing past others. Strider was always right. Valae simply did as she was told.

Soon enough, the door barged open and the little blue-eyed hobbit tumbled in, Strider at his heels. Valae drew her dagger and caught the hobbit. She shoved him back and he rammed into the wall. Valae pointed her dagger at the hobbit, motioning him to stay where he was.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asked. Strider shut the door and barred it.

"A little more caution from you. That is not trinket you carry," Strider replied as he moved to the window.

"I carry nothing," the hobbit protested.

"Indeed."

Strider's reply was sarcastic. He blew the candles out.

"We can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

Strider removed his hood, revealing his gruff but handsome face. His blue eyes glowed and his long black hair was wet and mopped to his face.

"Who are you?" the hobbit narrowed his eyes at me and then at Strider.

"Are you afraid?" Valae asked him tauntingly. The hobbit seemed to struggle with an answer.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," Strider replied. Valae could see fear on the hobbits face. She thought about the trinket she'd seen as the hobbit had fallen. She thought for a long moment before she realized what she'd seen. It was legend, the one ring. It had been forgotten, for the time being…Valae glanced at Strider, but he wasn't looking at her. She felt fear grow in her own heart. Then, she heard a thumping up the stairs outside the room.

Valae jumped and pointed her dagger to the door as Strider unsheathed his sword, ready to attack. Three hobbits barged into the room, the hobbits that had accompanied the Ring Bearer.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" the stout hobbit who'd been mumbling earlier shouted, his hands balled in a poor attack stance. Valae had to smile. Strider simply shook his head and sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit," Valae said, sheathing her own dagger. He stared at her strangely.

"But that will not save you," Strider added. He turned to the blue-eyed hobbit. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." The hobbit turned pale. Valae took only a second to think of who Strider meant. Of course. Who else would be coming for the ring…?

"Come with us," she said as she ushered the hobbits out of the room. She nodded to Strider, who would take care of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Valae watched the four little hobbits as they cleaned themselves quickly and hopped into the bed in the room. Strider was missing, as he said he'd take care of some things back in the room the hobbits had booked. The room they were in now was located across from the hobbits' room, and though the bed in the new room may have been only able to fit two human, it fit all four of the little creatures easily. But one did not want to sleep.

The small blue-eyed hobbit insisted on staying awake. And though Valae tried to usher him to sleep, he would not.

"I'll wait with you for Strider," he said, sounding a bit nervous. Valae smiled a sincere smile.

"What's your name?" she asked him, her voice soothing and gentle now. Different from the threatening cold voice she'd used in the room on him before.

"Frodo," he muttered. Valae nodded toward the others, who were still awake, but looking groggy.

"And the others?" she asked.

"Sam, Merry, and Pippin," Frodo said slowly as he gestured to them. Valae smiled and turned back to the window.

"Very well, Frodo. You may stay awake with me," she said. Soon enough though, Strider was back in the room with them. No one spoke. Frodo, because he was afraid to. Valae, because she knew better to. Strider, because he had nothing to say, and the other four because they were now fully asleep. Everything was quiet, and everything remained that way.

Valae watched Strider's expression for any sign of emotion. There was little. His brows were slightly knotted, because he was waiting. His lips were pursed because he was slightly afraid. It was strange, really, for Valae to watch her mentor be afraid. Though she herself was afraid of the ring and the monsters that would come after it, and she hardly doubted anyone else wasn't, she still hadn't expected her mentor's face to show it so easily.

After years and years of being under Strider's teaching, Valae was a skilled swordswoman and tracker. She also knew how to read Strider very well. Even still, he managed to surprise her at times. But that was just how he was.

Valae almost jumped at the sound of high-pitched squealing. Horses whinnied. Hooves thumped. _They were here._ Despite her best efforts to look calm, Valae's back tensed, and she sat up straighter. She saw Strider's jaw clench ad unclench in an effort to keep from standing up and pacing the room. Valae turned her attention back to the window across from theirs.

Shadows moved within the room that would have been the hobbits'. Valae could make the figures out as cloaked and holding weapons, but that was about it. The weapons were held above each of the four beds, and it took all of Valae to keep from gasping as the swords were driven into the beds as if to kill. Valae did, however, flinch as the creatures screamed in fury to find their prey missing. The three sleeping hobbits jumped up from their sleep, their faces marked over with shock. All three hobbits were breathing deeply. Valae glanced at Frodo, only to see that he seemed deep in thought.

"What are they?"

Valae was slightly shocked by the sound of Frodo's voice. She glanced at Strider, who simply kept his gaze out towards the window. Apparently, he found no need to answer Frodo's question. He knew Valae could answer it as well as he could.

"They were once men. Great Kings of men," Valae explained, glancing at each of the four hobbits. "Then Sauron gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl," Valae slightly shuddered as the name came upon her lips. "They are Ringwraiths, neither living, nor dead."

"At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring," Strider continued for her, keeping his gaze still outside. "Drawn to the power of the One, they will_ never_ stop hunting you."  
At his last remark, Strider glanced at Frodo, whose blue eyes seemed to widen. Valae looked at Strider, who nodded. Valae gave her hand to the hobbits, pulling them from their bed.

"Where are we-"

"Better not to ask questions, my boy," Valae interrupted as she began packing their things. The hobbits glanced at each other, but said nothing. _Good_, Valae thought. _They understand._

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as the six of them hiked up a mountain. Strider was at head, pulling horse, packed with belongings and necessities. Frodo was behind him, followed by Merry, Sam, another packhorse, and then Pippin. Valae tagged along behind, as Strider had told her to. Even from the back, Valae could hear Sam mumbling something to Frodo. Valae guessed that Sam didn't trust Strider or herself much. She didn't blame him. But then again, what choice did they all have?  
"But where is he taking us?" Sam asked a little too loudly.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond," Strider replied monotonely.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell!" Sam exclaimed, somehow cheerful now. "We're going to see the Elves!"

Valae had to smile at this. She hadn't known they'd been heading to Rivendell. Strider didn't tell her things like that. She just waited for him to tell her, or waited until they arrived to wherever he wanted to do. That was how it'd been for years now, so Valae was used to such a thing. Still, it had been a while since she'd last visited Rivendell herself. She was glad that they were heading that way, no matter how foul the reason.

After eating a quick breakfast, they moved some more through the thick forestry on the mountain. Soon though, the hobbits stopped again.

"What are you doing?" Valae asked quizzically as the little hobbit, Merry, started to unpack pans and foods from the packhorse Sam was leading.

"Gentlemen!" Strider called to them. "We do not stop until nightfall."

"But what about breakfast?" Merry asked. Strider's brows furrowed.

"You already had it," he replied.

"We've had _one_,yes. But what about _second _breakfast?" Merry protested. Strider gave him a strange look, rolled his eyes, and kept moving.

"You better get moving, little one. He will leave you behind," Valae said stepping down to help pick up the things he'd already unpacked. He would have no big trouble leaving her behind, but that was only because she could always track them. The hobbits could not. And so the hobbits started moving again, with Valae leading the packhorse now. And as they moved, Pippin complained about his tight meal schedule and Valae found that the little hobbit, though small, ate quite a bit. He stopped talking, however, as an apple hit him in the head. Another one came, and Merry caught it. Then, Frodo and Same ach had one, and Valae caught hers as well. Merry simply stood there, dazed. Valae picked up his apple and wiped it on her cloak. She handed it to him and patted him on the shoulder to get him going again.

"Oh, thank you," he replied, staring at her strangely. She simply nodded in reply. She didn't talk much unless she had to. Still, the hobbit pressed on. "What was your name again?"

"Valae," she replied simply and coolly.

"Oh," he said. "I'm Pippin."

"Yes, Frodo has told me."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for another minute or so, when Pippin broke the silence 's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. She never spoke this much with Strider.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I am twenty years old," she replied, tugging at the packhorse.

"Ah, you seem younger."

"Perhaps."

"Are you human?"

"Yes."

"Fully?"

"Yes."

"Ah."

The hobbit opened his mouth again to ask more questions, but Frodo called him to the front of the line, so he moved along. Valae sighed and shook her head, smiling slightly.

They walked for much longer of the day, until it was nearly nightfall. They had reached the old watchtower of Amon Sûl, a safe place for now. Valae was grateful they'd not have to rest on the ground in an open clearing. Though she was used to it, like many other things, she didn't much like cramping her back and neck.

Once sleeping bags were set up, Strider gave each hobbit a small sword. Valae and Strider already had each of their own swords drawn. Valae watched Strider as he stared out at the horizon. She said nothing, not wanting to disturb his thoughts, though part of her wanted to reach out to him and ask him to confide in her. It wasn't likely, anyways, so Valae decided it best to keep her mouth shut.

Actually, Valae was no coward. She never backed down from a fight, which Strider sometimes called her stubborn for, and she was never afraid to tell or hear the truth. Still, Valae was not brave enough to speak up around Strider. She was not brave enough to tell him she cared for him. As a brother, of course. After so many years together, she'd very much like for him to tell her some things of his past. Valae had told him of course. He was one to listen, though not very much one to speak.

Valae was an orphan girl. Her parents had been simple farmers. Her mother got sick and died when she was four. When she was six, her father began teaching her to care for herself and about the necessary rules of survival and life. But he'd been killed by bandits when she was nine, and so she'd run away and began a life of her own. When she was twelve, she was taken in by an elderly couple who fished for a living. She'd learned skills from them as well. How to make nets, tie good knots, slip from tight knots, catch food from the river, and how to find easy water. But Valae found herself soon tired of them. She realized she didn't want a simple easy life. She wanted to live a life knowing more and putting her intelligence to work. So when she was sixteen, she ran away again. She started learning about becoming a ranger. When she was eighteen, she was assigned to Strider. And has since been with him. She never grew tired of him, in fact. He always managed to surprise her with new things. He taught her much, and she also taught him things he might've never known.

"I'm going to have a look around," Strider said finally. Valae snapped her attention back to him, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"Alright, then," Valae said, standing. The four hobbits looked at them.

"Stay here," Strider said. Valae was surprised the command had been directed at her. Still, she only nodded and sat back down. Strider cast the hobbits a warning glance as well and they went back to their quiet chattering. Soon, the four hobbits fell asleep, and Valae also found herself drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I uploaded the wrond document for Chapter 2. I fixed it, but I have no idea how long it'll take until it shows up the right way. Haha. And btw, I just want you all to know that Valae looks like Liu Yi Fei except probably tanner and a little more European-nized. lol Okays? ^-^ Thanks for reading anyways. Also, if you spot a lot of mistakes, I'm so sorry! I broke my glasses and I'm doing all of this half-blind. lol.

"My tomato's burst."

"May I have some bacon?"

Valae's brows furrowed as the mindless whispering went on. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She had only begun drifting off once again when suddenly there was a cry.

"Put it out!"

There was a high-pitched squeal and Valae woke instantly. She grabbed her sword and glanced at the four hobites. They each looked startled, though Pippin was mumbling about ash on his tomatoes.

Another squeal came and Valae realized the wraiths were here. She glanced at the hobbits again and saw a pile of wood beside them. By the looks of the wood, it had been burning very recently.

"Fools," Valae spat coldly. She ushered them up the crumbling steps of the watchtower to the top level. The wraiths were probably close behind them now.

The hobbits huddled around Valae in the center of the watchtower platform. They each had their swords drawn, though it was clear they had little idea of how to use them properly. She held tightly onto their cloaks to keep them close, while holding her sword tightly as well, ready to attack.

Then, she saw them.

Her heart caught in her throat as she watched the five wraiths draw their swords. She eyed them, looking for an advantage. When she'd found it, she ran at them, her sword drawn. Still, the wraith she'd run at managed to dodge her attack, shoving her back. The other four wraiths still went at the hobbits. She fended off the one she'd ran at, but that was all she could really do. She could not fight more than one of them at once. She could only hope someone, Strider, would come to their rescue. In the meanwhile, she fought this wraith with all her might. Still, he was undead. He never seemed to run out of energy. His blows were hard, and though strong and skilled, Valae was small-boned and his attacks shook her arms numb.

She swung at him again, this time, he dodged and grabbed her forearm. Before Valae could pull away, the wraith yanked at her arm, _hard_. She could feel the two bones in her forearm snap and then she was flying into a nearby wall. She was dazed, and could only think about how strange it was the wall had not collapsed from the blow of her being thrown so roughly at it. Nothing hurt much yet, except her arm, but she was sure it would hurt terribly in the next couple of minutes after the numbness wore off.

But then, Valae snapped back into reality. Sam lay on his back, groaning. Merry and Pippin were knocked out nearby as well. She glanced at Frodo, who was lying on the ground, looking terrified as the five wraiths stood above him. Every part of her body felt the ache now, and she struggled to get her sword with her left arm, as her right was so obviously broken and useless.

She picked up her sword and struggled to her feet. Just as Frodo pulled out the ring, Valae ran towards him.

"No, Frodo!" she cried.

A wraith turned to her and readied his sword. Instead of swinging at him, she threw herself into him, her momentum carrying over to the next wraith. They both stumbled, but did not fall as she'd hoped. One grabbed her left shoulder, yanked it, dislocating her arm, and slammed her into a wall. Frodo slipped the ring onto his finger and instantly disappeared. Still, the wraiths stood there, looking at that spot, as if they could see him.

Valae tried to stand, but the pain in her left shoulder and right forearm were ringing in her ears. Her whole body shook as she slid towards the wraiths.

There was some kind of mumbling, and a wraith drew a strange dagger. He reached for where Frodo had been laying, and then jerked back, seeming angry. He let out a screech, one that shook Valae's ears, and shoved the dagger through what she realized was Frodo. There was a cry of pain, and then Frodo appeared again, crying out on the ground.

"No!"

Strider appeared, swinging both a torch and a sword at the wraiths. They backed away, screaming at him. Valae slid towards Frodo, fast as she could. He cried out again and again. His eyes were huge, his face pale. As much pain as there was ringing through her own body, Valae slid again towards him.

"Strider," she said his name. She swallowed, her throat feeling clammy. "Strider."

Then, he appeared at her side. The wraiths were gone. He put an arm around her shoulder, sitting her up slightly. He stared at her, his brows once again knit. She swallowed again, wishing the ringing would go away. Strider touched her left shoulder and she cried out in pain as he shoved the dislocated arm back in place.

"Strider!"

Strider set Valae on the ground softly and ran to Frodo's side. He picked up the dagger and examined it. Valae stumbled over to where they were, with Merry's help.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider replied, looking up at me.

"It's beyond my skill to heal," Valae stated. "And yours as well."

Strider nodded. "He needs Elvish medicine."

The rest of the hobbits threw quite a fit about his health. Sam kept screaming at Strider about how it wasn't very possible that Frodo would make it. He kept making demands that were impossible. Merry was standing beside Valae as they walked down the watchtower. She was honestly too hurt to be walking on her own, and Strider would have carried her, but he was carrying Frodo. So Valae kept her own bodyweight, and then collapsed on the ground at one time.

"Valae," Strider groaned as he sat Frodo down beside her. He quickly examined the ground for certain weeds and roots that would help numb Valae's pain and slow Frodo's poisoning. Finally, he found something and used his dagger to cut it. He handed it to Valae, who quickly popped it into her mouth to take it's full effect. It was bitter in her mouth, but she didn't care. She didn't even care to check what kind of weed it was. It was helping. Strider continued to look for something for Frodo. Valae realized he didn't know what to give Frodo. Valae closed her eyes, thinking of something.

"He's going cold!" Sam yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"No," Valae said, her eyes still closed. She chewed the weed in her mouth. "He's just passing into the Shadow World."

The hobbits looked at her quizzically.

"He'll soon become a wraith, like them," Strider explained.

The squealing of the wraiths alarmed everyone. Pippin jumped, along with Merry. Sam glanced around, nervously.

"They're close," Merry said.

"Athelas," Valae finally announced. They all stared at her. She glanced at Strider. "Athelas."

Even Strider glanced at her strangely. Then, he seemed to register it. He nodded to Sam. They mumbled something and then Sam darted off, Strider going the opposite way of him.

"What are you talking about?" Merry asked.

"Athelas. A weed. Kingsfoil. It will help to slow the poison in Frodo." Valae explained in one breath, Pippin and Merry nodded quickly and turned their attention back to Frodo. Valae's pains were mostly numbed now. She still couldn't move her right forearm, but that was alright. The pain was much less bothersome.

Suddenly, a woman appeared. Valae stumbled to her feet quickly, ready to attack, but she saw Strider run along behind her, so she eased. The woman bent down to Frodo, mumbling soft words of Elvin that Valae could not hear, though she understood a little Elvish. Strider chewed the Athelas and then put it over Frodo's wound.

"He's fading," the woman announced softly. Valae assumed she was a soft-spoken person. Very beautiful, as most Elves were. Her eyes were bright blue, her face long and her features sculptured, with long brown hair. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Suddenly, Strider picked Frodo up and placed him on the woman's horse. They spoke quietly, softly to one another. Valae flinched at the familiarity in which they spoke and looked at one another. It hurt. And she didn't know why.

She saw him take her hand in his, and he smiled at her. She smiled back and jumped onto her horse, taking off into the woods with Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Sam screamed at him. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider simply stood there, unfazed by Sam's screaming. Valae stared at him as well. Suddenly, the weed in her mouth tasted too bitter and she spat it out. Strider turned and looked at her. He picked her up and placed her on his back and began walking. The hobbits hesitated to follow, but soon did.

"Who was that?" Valae asked. Strider glanced back at her slightly, shocked she'd asked a question. She didn't care. She wanted to know.

"An old friend," he answered quietly.

"You've never told me about her," Valae protested.

"I've never told you much of anything," Strider snapped softly. Valae bit her lower lip and resisted the urge to shove off of him. He would make her walk on her own, so she might as well just stay put. Though numbed, the pain wasn't all gone and her injuries weren't either. So she shut her mouth and simply glared at the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Valae sat grumpily on a marble bench in a beautiful courtyard of flowers with a lovely crystal fountain beside her. Despite this beauty, Valae was still upset. She could not practice sword fighting, as her right arm was bandaged and held straight with a stick for the bones to mend properly. Also, she was bruised and in pain all the time, no matter how much medicine Lord Elrond gave her. Also, she was grumpy, because she hadn't gotten one moment with Strider. He was either with that woman, who she was introduced to as Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, or he was talking to other people who were of far more importance, or he simply claimed he wanted to be by himself and think. It was absolutely preposterous. So here Valae sat, alone and upset about stupid little things that meant to little.

"Frodo's awake, if you want to see him."

Valae jumped at the sound of Strider's voice behind her.

"A ranger should not be so easily caught off guard," Strider scolded, his expression solemn and serious.

"As ever," Valae snapped, brushing past him. She heard him sigh, but she didn't care. She was going to see Frodo.

As expected, Sam and Gandalf were already at Valae's side. She'd met Gandalf a couple of times, and she liked the old wizard just fine. She also saw Lord Elrond was in the room with Frodo.

"Hey," Valae smiled at him and hugged him with her left arm.

"Hurt?" Frodo asked, gesturing to her arm.

"Maybe a little," she replied, scrunching her face slightly. She glanced at Lord Elrond, who simply shook his head in distaste.  
Valae left so Frodo could get dressed and wander around Rivendell a bit. So instead, she went to her own room and sat for a while. She'd needed rest, as Elrond kept telling her, and there was little to do in Rivendell, but she wasn't tired. She'd thought she would be excited to be here, in Rivendell, again, but Strider and these injuries had ruined her mood.

The sound of hooves interrupted her thoughts and she walked to her window to glance down at the gate. A group of people rode in on horses. There were a couple of men, dwarves, and, of course, elves.  
But one elf caught her eye. His hair was an extraordinary blonde, almost white. His face was pale, though carefully structured. A quiver of arrows and a bow were strapped to his back and he wore a long silver cape that glistened in the sun, clearly showing it was magical. His gray eyes skimmed over the palace carefully and excitedly. Then, he seemed to look in Valae's direction. Their eyes locked, her deep brown ones with his gray ones, and Valae was shocked to see him smile. She backed away from the window, just as one of the Elvin maids came in.

"They are calling a meeting in the courtyard. Lord Elrond has summoned you as well," she explained. Valae nodded and grabbed her sword and cape from the bed. She slipped the sword onto her waist and tied her cape around her neck, hiding her leather gear beneath its shadows.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…" Lord Elrond began. "You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom."

Valae sat still in her seat, her head low. She peeked up through her thick lashes at the men who'd come. They were from Gondor, she knew. The red-haired one was Boromir, a nobel. She knew they were staring at her as well. She glanced at the Elves, who kept their attention on Lord Elrond, and her gaze kept falling upon the one she'd noticed from before. And the dwarves, they were all stout and looking grumpy as they usually did.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Lord Elrond gestured to the small hobbit. He glanced around nervously, and Valae shot him an encouraging look. He nodded ever-so-slightly, and placed the Ring on a pedestal in the center of the courtyard.

There was a small uproar of whispering and chattering as everyone took their time to take in the reality of such a thing. All eyes were fixed on the Ring.

"The doom of Man," someone muttered.

"It is a gift," Boromir protested. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe!"

Boromir was walking around the pedestal now, glaring into each of our eyes. He was bold, Valae had to admit. But a fool.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can!" Valae shouted without thinking. She immediately regretted it as Boromir, and the others, turned to look at her strangely.

"She's right," Strider butted in. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would two mere rangers know of this matter?" Boromir spat at us, but mostly Strider.

"This is no mere Ranger," said the elf who Valae had been eyeing. He stood and shot Boromir a hard look. Valae did not understand. What as the elf talking about? She glanced at Strider. His brows furrowed as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," the Elf said, staring straight into Boromir's eyes. Then, he glanced at Valae. It was clear he knew nothing of her. But they no longer seemed interested in her anymore anyways. They all stared at Strider. Valae did as well, not even bothering to hide the disbelief on her face. All these years, and she never knew anything?

"Aragorn," Boromir babbled, also stuck in a state of disbelief. "This…is Isildur's heir?"

Aragorn simply stared at Boromir, clearly giving him a look that said this was no joke. Yet despite such confidence, Valae could detect a bit of shame in Strider's posture. She wondered again.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the Elf added. Valae switched her attention to him. Who _was_ this Elf? She'd never seen him before. But before he could say more, Strider put a hand up to silence him.

"_Sit down, Legolas_," Strider said in Elvin. Valae took in his name. _Legolas_. The Elf made no move to sit, as he glared at Boromir. The red-haired noble only glared back at him.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir spat. Then, he turned to Strider. "Gondor needs no king." Strider only gave him a hard look as he passed.

"Aragorn and Valae are right. We can not use it," Gandalf suddenly broke in, reminding us of our true purpose here.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond added. Everyone grew quiet. Suddenly, a dwarf stood and raised his ax.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he yelled as he brought the ax down on the Ring. Valae flinched at the crashing sound of metal on metal. The ax exploded into pieces, throwing the rash dwarf onto his back.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess," Lord Elrond explained as some fellow dwarves helped the one named Gimli stand. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade."

Everyone stared at the Elf Lord. He stood, staring at each of us, and continued. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm in which it came. One of you, must do this."

Everyone grew quiet again. Valae glanced at the others to find complete horror on their faces. Some, though, held confusion.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said, staring at all of us as if we were fools. He explained in detail the horrors of what could be found there. "Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Valae almost jumped as Legolas jumped up from his chair once again, to combat Boromir's words.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has just said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas shouted, staring at all of us.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli, the dwarf, combated. Legolas turned to glare at the Elf.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir countered.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli screamed, jumping up from his chair. Valae jumped up as well.

"That can be arranged! Then you can be the one to carry it, oh noble dwarf!" Valae shouted sarcastically. Everyone began yelling and arguing, but Valae could still hear the dwarf shouting at her.

"Ah, girly! What are you even doing here? You are _nothing_ but a mere child!" the dwarf shouted at her.

"A mere child who could put you down in your place!" Valae shouted at him. He glared at her, and she met it with her own.

"Are you challenging me?" the dwarf asked threateningly.

"I will take it!"

Frodo's voice stopped Valae from answering the rash dwarf. She turned to him, a shocked expression on her face. He only swallowed and said again.

"I will take it."

Everyone grew quiet as they turned to stare at the hobbit. His eyes were afraid, though his expression did not defy his words.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said again. "Though, I do not know the way."  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Valae sighed and walked over to Frodo. She took his small hands in her own.

"As will I," she said, smiling at him. "Frodo."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Strider suddenly said, from behind her. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated, coming to Frodo's side as well.

"And my ax," Gimli stated, smirking underneath his large beard. He glared at Legolas and Valae, both of whom simply glared back at him. Then, they glanced at each other, and Valae had to smile, thinking it was quite ironic. The elf himself smiled back.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir said, before walking over towards Frodo as well. "If this is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

"Here!"

Everyone jumped as Sam ran in, pushing through the crowd to be at Frodo's side.

"Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Lord Elrond mumbled something about the two being inseparable, when both Merry and Pippin run in as well.

"We're going too!" they both yelled, running to Frodo. Pippin said something about himself being intelligent and Merry laughed at him, saying he hardly counted as 'intelligent'.

"Ten companions," Lord Elrond said, smiling. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Valae smiled at the sound of it. She put a hand on Merry and Pippin's shoulder. Her smile dropped and she shuddered as she realized what the ten would go through on this quest. She sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody readied their gear and equipment before setting out. Valae received new weapons from Lord Elrond and, for the first time in a while, Valae got down to really scrubbing and washing her gear to get them clean. She had just finished tying her sword to her waist when someone came through her bedroom door. She turned and saw it was Legolas. She gave him an informal bow, which he returned.

"I apologize for starting a quarrel between you and that dwarf Gimli," he said humbly. Valae's brows furrowed.

"It was none's fault but my own. I speak what I believe. It had nothing to do with you," she said, almost a little too defensively, so she added, "Thank you, anyway, though."

He smiled a strange, gleaming smile at her. "Actually, what I really came to tell you is that we are all ready to set off and are waiting on you and Frodo only. Frodo is nearly ready, are you?"

"Yes," she said, picking up her cape and tied it around her neck. "We may go."

He waited for her to exit and then followed. Quite the gentleman, Valae noted. But that's unnecessary here.

"I'm a fellow warrior, not a mere woman," Valae said over her shoulder. She only saw the elf smile, but he did nothing more and did not reply.

Outside, they did not mount on horses. Hoof prints would make them all the easier to track. So they stood out by the gates of Rivendell, heavy and equipped with gear and only a single packhorse.

Lord Elrond wished them a hefty goodbye and wise words as they left.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom. You who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to make you go further than you will," he said. We all nodded, knowing this well.

Valae glanced at the female elf that had rescued Frodo. She was Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. How had she not known? And how did she know Strider?

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves, men and freefolk be with you," Lord Elrond finished.  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf said, the corner of his lips tugging up beneath his large gray beard. Frodo's blue eyes darted around nervously before he slowly made his way towards Gandalf and Strider. Gandalf kept a steady hand on his shoulders as we all followed, making our way to Mordor. Valae glanced back and saw Strider glance back and smile at Arwen. Valae quickly looked away, walking faster to keep up with the others.

They walked continuously on foot for days. They rested only when they needed and fed regularly on supplies or foods from the woods they passed.

Climbing into the mountains, Valae walked behind Frodo, who was behind Legolas with Gandalf leading.

"We must hold this course west through the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf remarked.

When we'd reached the highest point of the mountain and passed through what seemed like a ruin, but there seemed no signs of walls of such. Simply piled boulders. Sam started up food, while Merry and Pippin sparred with Boromir and Valae.

"One, two, three, four," I counted, softly blocking Merry's attacks.

"Move your feet more!" Strider exclaimed.

"You're looking good Pippin!" Merry remarked in a moment of pause.

"Thanks," Pippin grinned.

"Faster now," Boromir said to Pippin.

Valae blocked as Merry swung, half-heartedly listening to the loud grumblings and complaints of Gimli from behind. He and Gandalf were discussing alternate routes to get to Mordor. Legolas was sitting upon a higher rock, keeping watch in the skies.

"I'd say we were taking the long way 'round!" Gimli complained. Valae gestured to Merry and he stopped his swings. She then nodded to Boromir, who took up sparring with both the little hobbits. Turning, Valae passed Strider, making way towards the dwarf and wizard when Strider called to her.

"Here, Valae," he said. She was reluctant, but turned back to him anyways.

'What is it, Strider?" she asked, biting back her sigh. It was unlike her to be so moody.

"The night in the forest-" Strider started.

"Was none of my business," she interrupted. She wasn't an idiot. She knew about Arwen and Strider. Just by the way they looked at each other. And honestly, she'd rather not know about their relationship. It wasn't as if she fancied her mentor, it was simply that it was strange to see that perhaps he had a life of his own outside being a ranger. Why it was strange was strange itself. Didn't everyone have a life? Certainly. It was simply that rangers were dedicated, and hardly spoke of their personal matters. Valae certainly did not.

"Whatever suits you," Strider sighed. He was not one to linger on a matter. Valae simply turned and walked towards Gandalf and Gimli.

"We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balim would give us a royal welcome," Gimli suggested. Gandalf removed the pipe from his mouth slowly.

"No, Gimli," he sighed. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas jumped from one rock to another, nearly tumbling into Valae. He moved away swiftly just before a collision. Still, Valae was caught off-guard, and stumbled backwards. He caught her on the arm.

"My apologies, Lady," he said, his voice soft yet booming. Valae surprisingly reddened at his touch. His eyes were a deep brown, boring into her own dark ones. Stepping away from him, she nodded

"'Tis alright, Legolas," she mumbled. He nodded before moving to the other side of the boulder and looking up into the sky, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

Valae sighed, touching her cheeks slightly. They felt feverishly hot. She blew out a steady stream of breath to cool down. Was she ill?

A loud cry tore her from her thoughts. She peered over and saw Pippin kicking Boromir, who bounced about like a one-legged rabbit. Then, Pippin and Merry both tackled him to the ground. The three laughed with delight and Valae could not help but to smile, as Strider also chuckled. Strider then walked over, attempting to pull the hobbits off Boromir, but ended up being tackled as well. Valae erupted into laughter as Strider hit the ground. Strider laughed as well, along with Boromir and the hobbits.

But the others were not laughing. Sam, Gandalf, and Legolas peered off into the sky, troubled.

"What is that?" Sam asked softly. Valae stopped laughing, and turned an eye towards the direction Sam was pointing.

"It is nothing but a whiff of cloud!" Gimli exclaimed, waving an arm as if to dismiss the matter. Valae shook her head. It was something else. She squinted in the sunlight.

By now, the others were no longer laughing either. Boromir squinted as well.

"It's moving fast," he remarked, standing. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed. Everyone rushed for cover. Valae ushered Frodo and Sam beneath a ledge and put out the fire with her foot. She was roughly grabbed form behind and tugged beneath a brush as everyone ducked away. She glanced back and saw Legolas had grabbed her just in time to be hidden from the loud cawing crows that flew past. She was directly on top of him, having actually stumbled back into the brush rather than fell into it. Their eyes locked for a moment before they turned their attention back towards the flock of black beasts.

As they passed, the Fellowship hurried to keep a move on. Valae crawled off of the elf quickly, having felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked uneasily. They nodded, and Valae bent over to pick up a bundle of clothing from the ground. At the same moment, Legolas reached for it, their hands brushing. Neither one pulled away, but Valae grabbed the bundle first, throwing it over her shoulder and glancing at Legolas.

"I've got it," she said softly. He stared at her a moment, before nodding and turning to follow the others. Valae turned as well, hanging in the back of the group.  
"The passage south it being watched," Gandalf grumbled. "We must take the Pass of Caracus."

Everyone glanced at the mountains with a shudder. And so, they began their climb up the passage and through the knee-deep snow.

It was a rough path, and many were having trouble with the steep cliffs. Behind Valae, Frodo tumbled and fell back. Strider rushed to him, as did Valae. She reached him first, helping him to stand. He clawed desperately at his neck, searching for the chain upon which the ring was held. Strider came up behind them, glancing ahead. Boromir bent over the golden ring upon its chain, seeming to marvel upon the trinket.

Frodo stiffened, and Valae put a steady hand on his shoulder. The rest of the fellowship glanced back curiously at them three. Boromir continued to stare at the Ring.

"Boromir," Valae called. He didn't seem to hear her. Instead, he mumbled something to himself. Strider stepped forward, snapping his name. Boromir jumped.

"Give the ring back to Frodo," Strider commanded. Valae felt even Strider stiffen as Boromir took no step. Frodo tensed more and Valae gripped his shoulder harder.

Boromir took a slow step. Then another. Another, until he came to us.

"As you wish," he said softly. Frodo snatched the thing from his outstretched hand. Boromir chuckled, earning him a cold glare from Valae. "I care not," he tried to reassure us, but we'd all seen the look in his eyes as the Ring shined gold in his sight.

Ruffling Frodo's dark curls, Boromir then turned and caught up with the rest, who all stared at him strangely. Frodo didn't move. It took a bit of ushering from Valae to get him moving again. Strider simply shook his head in disgust at Boromir's behavior. Frodo still trembled as Valae ushered him on.

"Do not worry, Frodo," she said softly. "Strider would never let anyone hurt you."

"Take no offense, Valae," he replied uneasily, "But I trust no one but Gandalf when it comes to this Ring."

"I can understand," Valae sighed. "But we must hurry, or we are going to be left behind."

"They'd never leave the Ring Bearer behind," Frodo smiled weakly. Valae chuckled softly and squeezed his small shoulders, agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

The fellowship continues to make their way across the mountain, when suddenly they are hit by a blaze of snow. The blizzard does not lessen its force, even as they are halfway up the mountain. The fellowship is ready to turn around, as Strider, Boromir, and Valae carry the hobbits, who can not g further in the deep snow. Gandalf pushes them all on, however, determined to stay on the mountain.

"There is a foul voice on the air!" Legolas suddenly says from Gandalf's side. Gandalf groans, using his staff to shove snow aside from his path.

"It's Saruman!" he shouts over the blizzarding winds.

Suddenly, there is a crashing noise, and everyone looks up to see a flurry of boulders and snow falling to their heads.

"Watch out!" Valae cries and everyone jumps back to dodge them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Valae screams to everyone.

"Gandalf! We must turn back!" Strider shouts after me. Gandalf still refuses.

"No!"

And so everyone stands again. Gandalf begins to shout his own chant, trying to drown out the voice of Saruman. But a bolt of lightning strikes the peak of mountain above the Fellowship's head.

Valae lets out a cry of shock as tons worth of snow falls over her and her companion's heads, burying them. Keeping a grip on the small hobbit's body, she claws up out of the snow, her fingertips freezing. She gasps as her head finally comes over the snow. Looking around for the others, she finds everyone safely above snow again. She reaches over and helps Gimli to keep above the deep snow, as he is slightly shorter than the depth. He groans in discontent, but accepts Valae's help anyway.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir explains, spitting out a mouthful of snow. "Or take the West Road to my city!"

"No! The Gap of Rohan brings us too close to Isengard," I say, helping Frodo to get some snow out of his face.

"If we can not pass over the mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggests. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Everyone is silent, waiting for Gandalf's reply. He simply stares at Gimli, a worried expression on his face. He shuts his eyes a moment, and sighs. His brows furrowed.

Finally, he says, "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

Everyone looks to Frodo. He gulps, afraid to make the wrong decision. Taking a quick breath and he finally says, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it," Gandalf replies.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaims proudly as we reach the mines. It is much hotter here, and the sudden change in temperature stiffens Valae's joints. She shakes them out, also shaking off any snow still on her. Raking her hair back with her fingers, she glances around at the dark stone walls, gleaming with moisture.

"Are you alright?"

She turned and came nose-to-nose with Legolas. Her face turning utterly red, she quickly looked away, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine," she replies. Frodo slips off the stone bank, his foot landing in the water. Valae quickly jerks him out, patting him on the back. He shoots her a thankful look, but continues to stare out at the surface of the water. His blue eyes grow big with caution. Legolas walks away to check on the rest of the Fellowship.

Valae watches the elf as he jumped from rock to rock, his feet graceful and light. Even as a lady, Valae could never walk so lightly. She'd never been graceful, no. She may have looked like a lady in waiting, but no, she was never. Her mother always scolded her of being too loud, too rash, and too ambitious. She never really belonged in that small village, living as a farmer's daughter. Valae supposes that is why she ran away from home. It wasn't as if she'd left her parents completely alone anyways. They had Nuala, her gentle but hard-working brother and Yanica, her gentle younger sister. Her brother and sister could run the farm well without her.

Still, a pang of guilt built up in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about them. Was her mother well? And her father? And her brother and sister? Valae let out a slow breath through her nostrils, thinking about it.

"Valae?" Strider called from in front of her. She had lingered too long, and now, the Fellowship were moving on without her. She snapped back to reality and walked quickly to keep up with the group.

Gandalf walked up to the entrance of the mines, brushing dirt off the stone. The moonlight shined, and the entrance glowed to mark it's place. Etched with Elvin above carvings of elegant pillars, the entrance seemed to be nothing more than a drawing on the wall. Gandalf stepped up and used his staff to point tot e carvings as he read.

"It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter," he says. Merry stares at the carvings, puzzled.

"What do you suppose that means?" he asks.

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf explains. "If you are a friend, you say the password and the doors will open."

Everyone blinked, staring at Gandalf as he put his staff to the doors and speaks phrases in Elvish. The doors do not move even so slightly. Gandalf tries again, over and over again, but eventually gives up as the doors refuse to open. Everyone sits, waiting for something to come to mind that may make the doors open.

"Mines are no place for a pony," Valae says softly, brushing Bill's mane. Sam looks sadly at the horse, removing the saddle and the leather straps around the pony's muzzle.

"Bye, Bill," he says, sadness tinging his voice.

"Go on, boy," she ushers, pushing the horse along as it turns around and gallops off. Sam's gaze lingers as the horse walks away. Valae puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home," She reassures him. He simply shrugs before turning and walking away. He goes and sits next to Frodo.

Taking a seat on a nearby rock, Valae reaches up and unties the strap of leather holding her hair back. Her long dark hair cascades down, but she quickly ties them up again, brushing the strands away from her face.

Struggling to tighten the strap with her wet, clammy fingers, she sighs. Legolas approaches her once more, sitting down next to her.

"Do you need help there?" he asks. Valae has the urge to tell him to leave her and that she doesn't need help, but she could not possibly tie the leather strap, and so she nodded to him. Turning her back to him so he could see the strap, she breathed slowly from her nose. She stiffened slightly as his finger brushed hers to hold the strap down, and she let go. With his long, elegant fingers, he tied the strap easily and tightly. Then, slowly, he stepped away from her. She turned to face him.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly. He gives her a reassuring smile, but does not turn to leave. They both simply stand there a long moment, staring at each other. She shifts her weight to the other leg.

"Is there something else?" she asks slowly. He shook his head.

"I was just examining you. The day in the parlor with Lord Elrond, you seemed confident and ambitious, yelling at Gimli like that. It surprised me to see a woman like that, though I don't know why, since it is not uncommon," he said slowly. "And then now with me, and the last other times we have spoken, you seem slightly shy and uncertain."

"Maybe that's just how I am around you then," Valae says, immediately wanting to take the words back as they came out from her mouth. Humiliation. She inwardly kicked myself. Legolas simply grinned.

"And what does that imply?"

"I wouldn't know," She says, trying to keep her tone casual. Then, she turned away from him and looked about at the lake. Still, he did not move away.

"Did you grow up a ranger?" he asks. Valae wonders a moment if she should continue speaking to him.

"No," she finally says. "I was a farmer's daughter."

"Ah," he chuckled slightly. "How unlikely you became a Ranger's assistant, and how unlikely you would join a quest such as this."

This made her smile. "Yes, I, uh, ran away from home when I was fifteen. I managed to stay alive on my own for two years and then I met Strider. And somehow I managed to persuade him to take me on as his understudy."

"Is that so?" he asked, smiling as well. "Well, you re very lucky indeed. It's a mad world out there."

"Yes, I suppose it is," she replied.

Merry and Pippin chuckled, throwing rocks into the water. They landed with a loud thunk, splashing water about. Valae ran to them, stopping Pippin from chucking another rock into the water.

"No, no, no," she said quickly. "Do not disturb the water."

Strider walked over, scolding them as well. She looked up and met Strider's eyes. His eyes were scolding her as well. For what, she did not know. She shot him a strange look as well, before walking away to Frodo, but Strider caught her by the shoulder.

"You mustn't stray from the purpose of the quest," he said quietly in her ear. She pulled away from him, but he held her in place. She shot him a mild glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Strider let his grip loosen on her and she pulled away quickly. Valae was becoming more and more irritated with him as the days passed, though she knew not why. Perhaps she was simply being self-centered and paranoid.

A slithering noise from the water caught my attention. Valae turned, and saw that she was not the only one who had heard it. Boromir, Strider, Merry, and Pippin all stared as ripples appeared in the eater.

"Pippin, move back," she said quietly, pushing the hobbit away from the water's edge.

Suddenly, a rumbling noise occurred behind her. Valae turned, and saw the doors of the mines were open. Quickly, she ushered the hobbits inside. Gandalf lit his staff with a small crystal and lead the way in. Valae ushered everyone in before she took a step towards the entrance. Looking around, it was all darkness in the mines except for Gandalf's staff.

"Soon, Master Elf, you should enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli boasted to Legolas, who simply grimaced. Still, Gimli continued. "Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bones! This my friend, is the hone of my cousin Balin, and they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir muttered, looking around.

"It's a tomb," Valae whispered, horrified as she looked around at the bodies strewn about the grand staircases and near the entrance. Everyone gasped, stumbling around the rotten bodies. Gimli, seeing the bodies, let out a cry of horror.

"No!"

Legolas ran to a nearby body, inspecting it. Valae ran to his side. The decaying body had been shot with arrows. Legolas grabbed one of the arrows by the tail and yanked it from the body. Inspecting the arrow head and construction of the arrow, Valae looked at him.

"Goblins," she muttered. He nodded.

Moving away from the body, he drew his blade. Everyone else did as well, hearing his confirmation of the creatures.

"We make to the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here!' Boromir exclaimed. The hobbits stumbled about making their exit. Valae ran to them.

But as she did, something wet and cold wrapped around the ankle of her boot. She lost balance, falling into the cold stone on her face. Frodo ran to her, but he, too, was caught by the ankle as he did.

"Frodo!"

Valae kicked at the slimy tentacle wrapped around her ankle. Merry and Sam ran to Frodo's side, using their little swords to cut the tentacle from Frodo's ankle.

"Strider!" Sam cried.

Valae was being dangled in the air by the ankle now. She swung her sword at the tentacle, trying to cut herself free. But all the blood was rushing to her head, and she could feel it pulsing in her brain. He vision grew fuzzy, and it was hard to breathe. She swung again, missed. She swung again, this time, her sword brushing the slimy skin. The creature cried out and swung her around, twisting her ankle. Valae cried out in pain. She swung her sword again, finally hitting the tentacle and cutting it enough for the creature to drop her.

Valae fell into the water near the shore. Scrambling away from the water, she tried to stand, but her ankle erupted into bursts of pain as she attempted to. Strider and Legolas ran to her side. Strider pulled her up to her feet, though when she winced, he leaned her against Legolas.

Just then, the tentacles appeared again. This time, they clawed for Frodo. Grabbing Frodo by the ankle once more, it dragged him off and hung him in the air above the water. Frodo screamed and flung about. Strider ran into the water, Boromir at his side. Legolas leaned me against the wall before taking out his bow and firing arrows at what appeared to be the creature's head.

"Strider! Valae!" Frodo screamed as he was dangled above the monsters head. Valae saw its jaws open to reveal a second mouth with large razored teeth.

Strider and Boromir cut their way through the tentacles. Boromir used his sword and slashed through one near Frodo. The creature cried out in pain, dropping Frodo. Boromir caught him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried. Valae limped in on her twisted ankle, but she was slow, so Gandalf grabbed her by the arm and tugged her inside. The creature let out one last cry as Legolas fired an arrow into its eye.

As everyone ran in, the creature attempted to attack us once more with it's tentacles, but as it did, the walls of the entrance and the door collapsed around it, stopping the creature and trapping the Fellowship into the mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Aww thanks guys. I love the reviews. And yes, omg, I hate that I keep switching from first to third person xD I'm writing another first-person story, and I'm so used to it that I keep writing that here xD Also, I know I just kinda wedge Valae into random bits, but I really have no creativity as of late . I'm afraid if I change the plot too much, I'll sound like those idiots who put cat ears on an OC who is set in like human realms and have nothing to do with demons and what not…but at the same time, I feel very boring NOT making the lpot change. I've thought a bit, and I think I got something going. x] But it probably won't take place until the gang gets out of the Mines. But hey, I'll try guys! xD

And also, I know the LOTR vocabulary I use sometimes is wrong. It's cause the source I get the movie from isn't subtitled, and so yeah, I'm jut making little guestimations on the spellings and pronunciations x] My bad, guys. It'd be great if you could all help and correct me when you see mistakes.

Darkness surrounded the Fellowship. There was nothing to be seen. Nothing was heard, except the deep, panicked breathing of the others around one another and the rumbling of small rocks as they fell.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said, pulling Valae to her feet. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things that orcs in the deep places of the world."

Strider walked over to Valae, slipping her arm over his shoulder and helping her to walk. She said nothing to him. No one said anything. They simply followed Gandalf silently, hoping not to come across anything in the darkness of the mines, fear in their hearts.

"Quickly now," Gandalf ushered, as someone tumbled slightly over a rock. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Valae held back a groan of discontent. Four days? She was worried now. For all of them. And there was something strange, the way Gandalf spoke. As if he, too, were very afraid. Valae closed her eyes, biting back the pain of her swollen ankle. Why must she always be injured? She felt helpless.

Pushing off of Strider and onto her own weight, Valae decided she'd walk on her own. Strider made no comment, though he stared at her strangely. She was not helpless.

The mines were dark, covered in rotten corpses, and small creatures scurried about on the ground around Valae's feet. The levels they walked on were high above ground level now, and one misstep could lead to an early grave. Valae was careful with her steps, not favoring the idea of being buried in a mine with dwarves and orcs.

The stairs were steep leading higher and higher, and most of the Fellowship had to crawl their way up the filthy stone steps. Looking down could certainly scurry anyone's valor. To make it worse, the stone steps were giving away, cracking and falling beneath our feet.

Pippin slipped as his feet caught on loose rubble. He nearly fell back into Merry, who was quick to dodge Pippin's flailing feet but also quick to help him back onto the steps. Valae's ankle throbbed still, but it was nothing too terrible that she couldn't climb. The pain had actually started to cease, once she stopped thinking about it.

Finally, they reached a more level ground. Gandalf looked about and Valae saw that there were now three different gateways to choose from. It was impossible to see what lay past the gates, as it was so completely dark in the mines. Gandalf's staff was the only thing that held light, and even that, was not bright enough to light much more than a few feet around the Wizard.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf replies, referring to the three gateways. Everyone looked to one another. Gandalf stood, thinking moments more, before finally giving up, saying he needed to rest to refresh his memory. So everyone sat while Strider made a small fire to warm everyone and bring a little more light.

Valae sat on a nearby rock, removing the laces on her boot to check the damage done to her ankle. It was not as bad as Vale had thought it to be, and was simply a mere sprain. The flesh around the bone was slightly swollen and a little bruised, so she ripped a piece of cloth from her tunic and wrapped it around the flesh before relacing her boots.

Strider sat down beside her. She ignored his presence, having nothing to say to him. He said nothing either, so the two simply sat in an awkward silence together.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked, finally.

"What would someone who doesn't care, care?" Valae simply replied.

"Perhaps I do," Strider simply said. She looked at him, but then looked away again.

"I'm an not upset with you. Everything has just been strange since we left Rivendell. I suppose, I have a bit of negative feeling towards you, though I do not know why," Valae shrugged, not understanding herself. Strider paused a moment, thinking over her words.

"So you _are _upset with me?"

Valae sighed, frustrated. "No, I…"

Strider continued to stare at her. She sighed again, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her face.

"I do not consider myself upset with you, when I do not even know what I am upset about. Just…" she sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"I suppose you miss your family," Strider said softly. Valae looked away from him, distracting herself by flicking a piece of rubble off her trousers.

"I always miss my family."

"But you never seemed upset until now," Strider countered. Valae frowned.

"I don't want to debate with you, Strider," she said. She started to stand, but he took her by the arm and sat her down again.

"Neither I, Valae," he said. "I simply want to understand. And I want you to talk to me."

Valae said nothing, refusing to look at him. She didn't know why, but she felt shame, knowing her mentor was worried over her. She felt like a child, throwing a fit over nothing. Valae was not a child, she knew. Young, but never a child.

"I'm your mentor, Valae," Strider said. "But I am also your friend. There are things I know you don't want to talk to me about, such as I do not wish to speak to you about things in my past, but as long as we understand each other as friends before mentor and student."

"I know," Valae muttered.

"And you know that if anything troubles you, that you can talk to me or any other of the Fellowship. They are our companions and we must trust them," Strider said. Valae frowned, irritated with the lecture. If she had felt like a child before, she felt like a baby now.

"Yes, I know," she said, irritant. Strider looked at her, but she looked away. She said nothing more, so he stood and left her be.

"Merry," Pippin whispered loudly from behind her.

"What?" Merry answered, slight annoyance in his tone.

"I'm hungry," Pippin whined. Valae had to chuckle despite herself.

Below her, there was some pattering. She looked over the cliff behind her and saw something moving on the mine grounds. Frodo saw as well, and gulped. He scurried to Gandalf, while Valae watched the pale figure scurry about, climbing the walls. She laid a hand on the hilt of her sword, though only to reassure herself.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened," Valae heard Frodo whisper to Gandalf. The utter bitterness and sadness in his voice broke her heart, though she said nothing.

"So do all who live to see such times," came Gandalf's wide reply. "But it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the times that are given to us."

"There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, beside the forces of evil," Gandalf said. Valae closed her eyes, sighing softly as Gandalf said this. It was an encouraging thought.

"It's that way!" Gandalf suddenly said. Everyone looked towards the gateway to which Gandalf referred.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf replied. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Everyone grinned.

We followed the tunnel of the gateway until we opened up into a broader, but darker clearing. Gandalf risked a bit more light with his staff, and we saw all around us brilliantly carved stone pillars. They were gigantic. Nothing was in this room except the pillars and the walls around them. It was a lovely sight, compared to the others we had seen in the Mines or Moria.

'Behold," Gandalf smiled softly. "The Great Drealm. The Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye-opener. No mistake," Sam stated.

They walked on between the pillars, headed for the exit of the room straight ahead, when Gimli suddenly strayed off the path, running into a room on the side in the wall. The Fellowship followed the small dwarf into the small room. The floor around them was covered in corpses, and in the center of the room laid a large stone sarcophagus. A single beam of light from the crack in the ceiling lay on the surface of the sarcophagus, giving it a beautiful and eerie look.

"No, no, no," Gimli cried softly, kneeling before the sarcophagus. The Fellowship came up behind him slowly, not wanting to disturb him I his moment of mourning.

"Here lies Balin, Son of Hundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read the carvings on the sarcophagus slowly. Everyone stood quiet. Gimli's cries echoed in the small room.

"It is as I feared then," Gandalf whispered. Gandalf walked over to the corpse beside the sarcophagus. It was holding a large book, bound in spider web and dust. Gandlaf opened it, causing many rotten pages to fall out. He blew the dust from the pages, smoothing his old fingers over them.

"We must move on. We can not linger," Legolas whispered. The Fellowship nodded, but Gandalf and Gimli did not move.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall," Gandalf said suddenly, reading from the pages of the old book. "We have barred the gates, but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums, in the deep. We can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out. They are coming."

Valae shuddered as Gandalf looked up to all of the others.

Behind all of the others, Pippin had wandered to a well in the back of the room, where a corpse sat up straight on the edge. Pippin reached to touch it, and Valae realized too late as the corpse's head fell back into the well, followed by its body, making a loud clatter of noise. With every thud, rattle, and clank, the Fellowship flinched.

Gandalf glared angrily at the hobbit. Pippin stood speechless. Everyone waited, but heard nothing more as the sounds stopped.

Gandalf slammed the book in Pippin's face, before whispering menacingly, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

Gandalf snatched his hat and staff from Pippin, which he had handed over before reading the book. Everyone turned for the exit, ready to move on from the room, when there was a sudden noise.

_Boom._

Everyone froze, not daring to move. The noise came again.

_Boom._

And again, accompanied by a more flurried and quick blast of noise.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom!_

Looking around, backing away from the exit, the Fellowship drew their swords.

"Frodo!" Valae suddenly cried, putting a hand on his shoulder. He drew his sword, the blade glowing a light blue. A high-pitch laughing sound echoed the room.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

Boromir and Valae ran to the door. He reached for the door, but Valae tugged him back as an arrow pinned the rotten wood door. He shot her a quick, thankful glance, before tugging the doors closed and barring it shut. Strider and Legolas ran to the hobbits, ushering them back towards Gandalf. Gimli stood, determined and angry, ready to avenge the death of his cousins and kin.

"They have a cave troll,' Boromir stated in disbelief, turning to look at all of us.

Everyone backed away from the door slowly, their weapons ready in hand. Valae looked around. The hobbits were in the back of the room, guarded by Gandalf. The others stood in front of Gandalf and the hobbits, ready to defend for their lives and strike down any opponent. She took a quick breath, calming her racing heart.


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay, notice to all….

MY FLASH DRIVE JUST DIED!

*cough**cough* Meaning that I won't be writing for a while. Ughhh. T.T Feel my pain! I had all my writing on it and everything! I even had all my school projects on it! I have no idea how it's broken, but it is. And there's no way of getting the shit back unless I pay 200 bucks to get ir moved off. Ugh. And I was too stupid to think of making a back-up copy T_T I'm sooo dead! So yeah, I'll probably be gone a while…moping in my depression of losing my writing…T.T

But thanks to all who have been reading! I can still update, but I'll just have to start some chapters over that I already started and saved on my FD. =( So sad…


End file.
